slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Tamiko Ikina
''Info o mnie: 'Bella Wolf inaczej Tori, Wiki, Wika. Lat szesnaście. Psychicznie więcej. Human. (W ST hybryda wampira i człowieka posiadająca również geny demona, Kontraktorka). Masochistka. Czasem nawet i sadystka. Dusza psychoptaki. Kocham się bać. Uzależniona od słuchania muzyki i rysowania. Niby małomówna ale jak zacznie końca nie widać. Fanka strasznych historii, TransFormerów, anime, muzyki itd.thumb' 'W przyszłości chciałabym stworzyć mangę z udziałem swoich własnych wymyślonych postaci.' 'Uważam się za osobę nieczułą na ludzkie cierpienie (zdarzają się wyjątki).' 'Słucham bardzo dużo różnych rodzajów/gatunków muzyki od klasyczniej przez rock, pop czasem nawet i hip-hop skończywszy na różnego rodzaju remiksach, dubstep'ach itp.' 'Lubię czytać mangi, ogladać anime, czytać książki i pisać je. Czasem zdarza się że narysuję coś w wersji anime, a wychodzi jak wychodzi. Taaa...' 'Lubiłam i do tej pory lubię wymyślać i pisać różne historie. Czym się zafascynuję- tak leci. Serial "Z Kopyta"- książka (niepublikowana), Slugterra- książki, rysunki, seria Transformers (w tym serial)- rysunki, Jeff the killer, Creppypasty, anime itd. Z każdego zainteresowania coś wyszło. Ostatnio nawet filmiki na yt.' 'No, to chyba było by na tyle.' 'Bez odbioru.' ''Na czacie- Vicky Inori Akazawa 'Wyposażenie:' *'Mecha-Bestia'- wilk K.E.L (Kelly) (kolory jakie posiada mech po przeróbkach: czarno-biało-czerwony) *'Blaster- '''Speed Lestrage XVQ (kolor: czarny z bialymi elementami) *'Złoto: 1250 *'Kosa- '''gdy blaster zawiedzie, trzeba się czymś bronić 'Moja postać w krainie: *''Wygląd (po części, oraz niektóre cechy, nawet głos) wzorowane na postaci z anime Guilty Crown- Inori Yuzuriha:'' GuiltyCrown4.jpg Guilty20Crown20Wallpapers2015.jpg 2648_Inori_shocked.jpg Guilty-Crown-10-guilty-crown-28362608-1280-720.jpg Tumblr md22yvBjcB1qbr6b0o1 500.gif inori7.jpg asuna_yuuki1.jpg|mój uniform Transformers20wallpaper11.jpg|moje znamie (tylko rzecz jasna nie świeci się xd) IceScythe_zps5c9a16fb.jpg|moja zastępcza broń- kosa ' *Różowe, długie włosy (sięgają prawie do połowy ud), *Czerwone oczy *Dość wysoka, szczupła, wsyportowna; *'Uniform- 'Rycerzy Krwi ze Sword Art Online; *Znamie znajdujące się na wewnętrznej części lewej dłoni. Przedstawia połowę insygni Autobotów i połowę insygni Deceptyconów. Oznacza, że jestem w połowie zła jak i dobrathumb|Dedyk od Polskiegomoda *W ST mam 17 lat; *Naprawdę w Slugterze nazywam się Victoria (Vicky) Inori Akazawa; 'Moja kryjówka: ' *położona niedaleko Jaskini Dziesiątkowej *biały średniej wielkości budynek (dwupiętrowy) *ogród *pole treningowe dla mnie i śluzaków *mały taras widokowy na dachu *8 pokoi *2 autoblastery na dachu *pod kryjówką: urkyty tunel do miasta 'Zdolności (jako Kontraktor oraz Marionetka/lalka): #Rażenie prądem #Przejmowanie kontroli nad przeciwnikiem #Panowanie nad żywiołami takimi jak woda oraz powietrze #Kontrolowanie pogody (wywoływanie silnego wiatru oraz ulewy) #Zamrażanie obiektów #Wysyłanie ducha obserwacyjnego (pośrednik: szkło/woda) qweryuiiu43.png|jako Kontraktorka 2-2.jpg|Dead Master Black★Gold.Saw.full.1121725.jpg|Gold Saw Seshiru they re not wings by p4percake-d7m366f.jpg|demon -font-b-Umineko-b-font-font-b-no-b-font-font-b-Naku-b-font.jpg|Siesta 45 445273.jpg|Ruby Rose RWBY_W_01.jpg|Weiss Schnee rwby___blake_belladonna_turnaround_by_montyoum-d639ure.png|Blake Belladonna t_53d5b8ba26cc4eb2a3c7c5474594fcaa.jpg|Yung Xiao Long 'Pozostałe': #Zdolność do zmiany w demona # Zmiana w Sieste 45 (dysponuję łukiem oraz "świetlnymi" strzałami, które mocno osłabiają a nawet mogą zabić) #Przybieranie zbroi postaci z Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter, Insane Black Rock Shooter, Gold Saw, Dead Master, Strength) #Zmiana ubrania, broni oraz umijętności z RWBY Trailer (Weiss Schnee,thumb|right|335 px|RWBY (mój wygląd i umiejętności) Yang Xiao Long) #Telepatia 'Wady mojej rasy:' *zaliczam się do rasy młodszych dhampirów (dożywam około kilkuset lat); *po matce człowkieku oddziedziczyłam ludzkie słobości takie jak: miłość, strach, czy nienawiść; 'Śluzaki:' *'Crystalyd- ''Optimus Prime (przywódca)' (mimo iż jest młodym śluzakiem jest bardzo rozważny i odważny, jest miły, uczciwy oraz dobry. rozwijają się w nim cechy godne przywódcy)'' *'Infurnus- ''Luna ''(była przywódczyni)' (Mój pierwszy śluzak. Czasami wredna i chamska ale bywa tez miła, przyjacielska i pomocna) *'Sonic- ''BumbleBee (Bee)' '(zastępca przywódcy)' ''(podarowany przez Grom'a w ramach przeprosin. Bardzo rezolutny, miły i towarzyski śluzak) *'Sliren- Muzyk' (Uwielbia ze mną śpiewać i komponować) *'Zipper- ''Murumuru' (Szybka i zwinna. Pod żadnym pozorem się z nią nie ścigaj)'' *'Zamrażacz- ''Frost' (Jeździ ze mną na Snowbord'zie)'' *'Thresher- ''Edge' (Pomaga mi tworzyć nowe meble)'' *'Polero- Daburu' (Ma podwójną osobowość) *'Armashelt- ''Shelly' (Uwielbia płatać fige)'' *'AquaBeek-'' Undine' (Mistrzyni we władaniu żywiołem wody)'' *'Vinedrill- ''Rose' (Doskonała ogrodniczka)'' *'Arachnet- ''Spider' (Robi super trampoliny)'' *'Tormato- ''Hurraicane' (Pomaga suszyć mi głowę)'' *'Bubbaleone- ''Gumball' (Jest jak płyn do mycia naczyń) *'Skałowiec- Unicron' (Ma wybuchową osobowość) *'Boon Doc- Shu '(Pomaga mi gdy jestem ranna) *'Rammstone- Powerful''' (Pomaga mi nosić ciężkie rzeczy) *'Żelek-'' Lizz '(Jego maź to doskonały klej)'' *'Tazerling- ''Piorun' (Ma piorunujący uśmiech)'' *'Speedstinger- ''Akrobata' (Wraz ze mną ćwiczy akrobatykę)'' *'Strachoduch- ''Fear' (Przy pierwszym spotkaniu o mały włos nie padłam na zawał...)'' *'Wytapiacz- ''Yōgan' ( czyt. Jogan. Często ma ślinotok lawy...)'' *'Sharkus- ''Wolverine' (Gdy nurkuję wraz z nim odstrasza rekiny) * '''Robośluzak '- BMO (Zatrzymałam go sobię. Pomoże mi w wiemu sprawach) * Slicksilver- Impuls '(były ghul, zaatakował mnie i Groma w Jaskini Złomowiskowej) '' * 'Xmiter- ''Jetix ''(Jeśli w domu jest awaria prądu to jego wina)'' * Geoshard- Hero ''(Podarowany przez Groma, dawniej nazywał się Hunter)''